We're Kids
by GravityFalls596
Summary: Mabel, Dipper, Candy, and Wendy get turned into little kids by Luna and Gideon! They maintain to turn their selves into kids also, but Luna won't budge until Mabel goes out with Gideon every day for a week.
1. We're kids now!

_Luna's POV  
_Last night, Gideon and I put sleeping gas on everyone at the Mystery Shack (Except for Stan. Boo.), even Dipper's petty little girlfriend. (But I actually had to find her house) A side effect was turning into a kid of any age of 5-8. But guess what? The next morning, me and Gideon realized that we got affected by the gas also!

_ Mabel's POV  
_Today, I was putting on a sweater when I realized it seemed too big for me. Like it belonged to Wendy. But I looked in the mirror. I looked like a 5 year old! "Dipper, why do I look like a Kindergartener? You look like one too." I told Dipper, in a surprisingly higher voice than usual. Dipper looked up and down at me, then at himself. "Mabel, we're 5 years old again. Maybe I should cosnlut, ugh, I mean _consult _the journal! I have trouble speaking!" Dipper said in a shrill voice. We ran downstairs to the kitchen in panic. Wendy saw us running and asked, "Guys, why are we smaller? And all of a sudden, I can only count to 50." Dipper explained everything. Then Wendy started screaming. And Candy came in, looking younger also. After we explained everything, she said, "So me, you, and Dipper are 5, and Wendy is 6? I know this has something to do with Gideon and his crazy sister, Luna." We all groaned at the mention of Luna's name. Dipper said we needed to go find Gideon and Luna. We ran to Gideon's house, just to find Gideon, Luna, and their cousin Cashmere at the front door. "But we failed. Now me and Luna are 7 year old kids. But at least the twins got affected." we heard Gideon tell Cashmere. Gideon barely looked like he aged, Luna looked as tall as Gideon, and Cashmere looked perfectly normal. I ran up to them, and everyone else followed. "Gideon and Luna, would you explain WHY WE ARE 5 AND 6 YEARS OLD?" I growled at them. But Gideon fake whined. "Luna forced me to! I would never dare hurt you, Mabel!" Then he muttered, "If you become my queen..." But Candy did something she never did before. She snapped at Gideon. "Look, turn us back into 13 year olds, in Wendy's case, 16, or you'll never lay another finger on my boyfriend, her sister, or any of their friends, because you won't even have any fingers." Luna rolled her eyes. "Sheesh, get a heating pad." she responded. Candy glared at her. Then Candy looked at Gideon and Cashmere with sympathy. "Gideon, Cashmere, I'm sorry you have to deal with _this_" (She pointed at Luna) "as a relative." she told them. Then Luna said, "Sorry hon, but there's nothing we can do for you. Either you go on a date with my brother every day the whole week, or you have to wait 8 years to turn back to normal, when poor widdle old you should be 21." She laughed, with Gideon & Cashmere joining in.


	2. The Deal

_Dipper's POV  
_Mabel was hysterical. She kept slamming her face into a pillow. I guess since we got changed into little kids, we were all pretty bipolar. I couldn't get Mabel to stop screaming for a while. When I did, I asked her what was wrong. "Gideon is a butt face!" she cried. She was even MORE bipolar at the age of 5 then at the age of 13. Sheesh. "How do you think I feel about Luna?" I asked her. Mabel was destroying everything in sight. I even saw a lamp fly across the room. (Kids and teenagers can use telekinesis when they feel extreme emotion) I had to calm Mabel down. I told her that it would be over soon and I would hurt Gideon if he did anything horrible to her. (Gideon would end up with broken limbs where you can see his bones coming out of his skin and he'd be bleeding everywhere. He'd probably have deep cuts all over him. Sorry for being gore, but it's the truth.)

_Luna's POV  
_Back at home, Gideon wouldn't shut up. After 42 minutes, I yelled at him. "Would you shut your wittle ol mouth up? I'm trying to read Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix! It's the chapter where Harry meets Luna Lovegood! It's good. So unless you want to suffocate, shut up." Gideon paused for a second, but yelled in return. "I'll talk when I want, woman!" I rolled my eyes. My brother does what HE wants all the time. Every decision is for himself. He's a greedy little prat. **(Luna is half British, just so you know.)** He kept on ranting. "I actually got Mabel to go out with me! I knew it would happen soon. Something _you,_ Luna, could never do." he said. I got back to yelling at him. "I can do it, it's just the stupid Pines boy gets in my way. It's not the easiest thing ever. Whatdo you think I am? A witch or slave? I'm not either! I'm your sister! Now I see why Mabel hates you! Now I actually feel sympathetic for her, having to deal with a prat like you stalk her all the time. Until you recover from huge snobbishness, I'm going to the _good _side! I know you're going to say Gleefuls weren't born to be good, but this Gleeful wasn't born to take your crap." I snapped. I ran off to the Mystery Shack.

_Candy's POV  
_G_u_ess who came to the Mystery Shack? That's right, Loony Gleeful. I was convinced she was undercover or something. Mabel opened the door when Luna rang the doorbell. "What are you doing here after you ticked me of 4 weeks ago, and didn't even apologize?" I growled. Mabel looked mad too. "Yeah, you kissed my brother in Candy's face! How dare you?" she snapped. But Luna explained it all. "Well, my obnoxious brother expects me to be a witch or something. I realized that I'm not dealing with his crap, so I decided to pack my bags and come over here. And Candy, I'm really sorry for kissing your boyfriend. My jealousy gets to me a lot. Greediness runs in the family. Can we just be friends? Villains are not always how they seem, they can have a soft heart inside." I blinked skeptically. I questioned her. "So Gideon was being a little son of a gun to you? And you have to promise." She agreed to promise. We shook hands, and Mabel got a chop stick, pretended it was a wand, and pointed it near our wrists. Then Luna said, "I swear on the destruction of the 7 Horcruxes that I betrayed Gideon." That really meant she did. "So, want to plot revenge on your brother?" Mabel asked Luna. She nodded briskly. So we got to it. Dipper came in and helped eventually. "How about we set up a pulley where we put a note that says 'You really smell like dog buns. From Mabel, Dipper, Candy, and Luna' like in the Adventure Time episode Too Young?" Dipper suggested. We all agreed on that. Wendy really wanted to help us. She whined just to do so. We took her along with us. Before we left the Shack, we all said loudly in unison, "I solemnly swear I am up to no good."


	3. Loophole Found!

_Luna's POV  
_"So, want to play Hide & Seek? I love that game!" I exclaimed in my high 7 year old girl voice. Mabel & Candy nodded. It's nice, but awkward to be able to trust someone you once hated the guts of. Dipper ran down the stairs and gasped at the sight of me. "Mabel, Candy, what is Luna Gleeful doing here? Or should I say Luna Lovegood?" he asked. Clearly Dipper called me Luna Lovegood behind my back. "Calm down, Dipper! She said that Gideon annoyed her and now Luna's helping us. Plus she can be useful." Mabel told her brother. Dipper blushed sheepishly, regretting his hatred for me, because I'm freaking awesome like that. I don't know why he blushed, though; because Mabel, Candy, and Dipper himself told me that Dipper would never feel anything but hatred towards me. So it's definitely the fact that he realized that I wasn't going to kidnap him. I guess he saw his mistake. Don't get me wrong, just because I'm good now, doesn't mean I wouldn't get mad at him if he didn't see the mistake. Anyways, we got Dipper to play with us. "You know how they do it on Adventure Time? With the chant?" Candy asked us all. "Yes! I love Adventure Time!" I piped up. Everyone wanted me to count first. They can be so nice when they want to... Unlike my power-hungry brother... So I counted and said the chant. "Over the mountain, the ominous cloud. Coming to cover the land in a shroud. Hide in a bushel, a basement, a cave, but when cloud comes a' huntin', no one's a' saved! No, safe." I found Mabel first. She was in the attic, hiding behind Dipper's journal. Not really a good spot. Then I found Candy & Dipper. They were hiding together in the kitchen. After our game, we plotted revenge on Gideon. "How about we form an organization entirely against Gideon defeating us?" Candy suggested. We all liked the idea. "How about we call it Luna's Army, since it's Gideon's worst fear? But we'll call it L.A. I know all of Gideon's plans, so I shall be the leader. Want to vote on it?" Three heads shook. I knew they agreed, but they really didn't want to vote on it. "Okay, I know that tonight Gideon and Cashmere are going to try to sneak back into the Shack. Their new target is Dipper. My plan is that Dipper stays in the attic, and you two, Mabel and Candy, guard the attic. We will have walkie talkies, and if you are in trouble, just give me a call. But call me Cho, or they'll figure it out. Dipper will have to be Harry Mabel will have to be Hermione, and Candy will have to be Ginny. By the way, Dipper, just read your journal or a Harry Potter book and act like nothing's happening. Gideon also wants the journal." I told everyone. They understood. Oh, I forgot to mention that the note thing went well. All I can say is, 'Mischief managed' in a Fred Weasley voice.


End file.
